Conventional time division multiple access (TDMA) networks are used to provide communications between a plurality of ratio frequency transceiver devices. In such systems, slices of time (or time slots) typically have a pre-defined slot length (time). Conventionally, individual slots are allocated to individual terminals during which time the individual terminal is allowed to transmit data. The length of each slot must be greater than the sum of the largest possible transmitting time plus the maximum possible propagation delay to ensure that each terminal has the opportunity to receive the transmitted data during the slot.
Because there may be unused time during a particular time slot which occurs after a message is sent and after a propagation delay associated with the sent message as received by another transceiver, there may be unused bandwidth in conventional TDMA networks during which time it may be possible to transmit other data.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus which utilizes unused bandwidth in a TDMA network. Further, there is a need for a system and method for determining whether unused bandwidth may be used by a transceiver. Yet further still, there is a need for a radio frequency (RF) TDMA system in which unused slot time is filled with data transmissions.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.